1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to various types of communication equipment, for example, such as a portable communication terminal having a communication function such as a cell phone terminal or the like, a land line phone, a personal computer having a communication function, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-034936 is an invention wherein information such as audio information, image information, and biological information is communicated to allow a user to convey his/her emotions and so forth which are not readily conveyed by sound or characters by phone conversation, chat, or the like, and based on such information, the psychological condition and physiological condition of the operator is estimated, and estimated amount thereof is output.
Also, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-287177 is an invention wherein, in order to determine the emotions and condition of a user as well as the intensity thereof, language information relating to emotions is extracted from input linguistic information, as emotions information, and emotions feature information is generated by correlating this with body motion information and physiological information, thereby enabling the emotions of the user to be learned.